Embracing Twilight
by Kerei Kitsune
Summary: As Kai grew up he found a way to force away the pain in his life.A fateful encounter brings his memories back to him and It's time he helped repay the favor.hehe Vampire stuff(Rated for slight abuse and alot of swearing)NOT shonen-ai
1. Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own n e thing so don't sue me or steal from me MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai: uhh....¬_¬*sweatdrop*  
  
Kit: Hehehehehehehehe  
  
Kai: uh huh....whatever you say  
  
Kit: hehe this fic sux but I'm having fun writing it! maybe I'll get the next chappie up sooner then possible   
  
even if it sux right now!  
  
Kai: which it will.  
  
Kit: T_T shutup.   
  
  
  
~*&@!Embracing Twilight!@&*~  
  
~Chappy 1~   
  
  
  
A five year old boy with two toned blue hair stared at the young and beautiful girl before him. She was   
  
probably about one year younger than him with beautiful, blue, captivating eyes and long black hair  
  
with two silver pieces in the front that hung to just below her shoulders. As the wind blew around her  
  
she let out a low sigh and stared at the forest ahead. She was alone. At least she thought she was. She   
  
had no Idea Kai was there, and probably wouldn't. Kai had tried to talk to the girl who had completly   
  
mesmorised him but It was impossible, so instead he observed her. Watching could find out alot. after  
  
watching her sit in the woods 3 more minutes he decided it was worth one more try.  
  
"Alexa!" She turned, not to him but the other voice that had called her name. A girl about 12 years old  
  
stepped out of the bushes. Her face held an icy cold glare but you could tell at first glance the two were  
  
related. the new girl standing there too had long black hair but violet eyes concentrated into slits. and  
  
a harsh and strong looking face, unlike Alexa's who was also strong but more slender and fraigle looking.   
  
Kai growled silently, not that it mattered, He didn't like this girl and he could tell Alexa didn't either.  
  
"What do you want Turquoise?" Alexa asked bitterly. Turquoise smiled superiouly  
  
"Now is that any way to speak to you elder sister? be more respectful Alexa!" the younger girl looked  
  
at the ground a blush spread across her cheeks. Turquoise had never liked her sister from the day her  
  
mother died giving birth to her, and she took joy in making Alexa's life hell. Kai sighed. He had really   
  
wanted to help Alexa but all he could do was stand and watch. "What are you doing out here anyways   
  
Alexa? I don't supose that you're that demon going around killing everyone hmm?"  
  
"W-what are you talking about Turquoise?" the younger girl said on the verge of tears. If there was   
  
one thing that upset her most it was being acused of something she didn't do...Even if she wasn't 'exactly'  
  
being acused.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about Alexa!"   
  
"No! I'm leaving..." the young girl started to walk back to camp where the rest of her village were. They  
  
had been travelling around because of a demon that had been lurking around killing the inocents.  
  
"Murder." Turquoise said discusted. Alexa stopped in her tracks and turned back to her sister, now  
  
filled with rage instead of sadness. Turquoise, seeing she had hit a soft spot, went on "It's you're fault  
  
mom died! If you had never been born she'd still be alive! So would the villagers! when you were born   
  
was when the killings started happening you horrible little wench!"  
  
"No Alexa!" Kai yelled "It's not true! You know it's not!" for a breif second he thought she had heard  
  
him for once, but no. Alexa was too filled with rage to notice. Her eyes suddenly glowed a blinding green  
  
and her elder sister, who had no idea what was going on, suddenly lifted up into the air and was slamed  
  
against a nearby tree. Alexa stopped and stared in horror  
  
"did I do that?" she whispered to herself. Turquoise stood up angrily  
  
"you bitch! what did you just do!?!" she walked over to her and kicked her stomach. Alexa doubled   
  
over in pain and looked up into those violet eyes that were staring down at her "Pathetic little weakling"  
  
thats when Alexa started crying and a Man with black hair came out of the bushes.  
  
"Whats's going on?!" Turquoise ran to the man and hugged him  
  
"Daddy!" she yelled pathetically "Its all her fault!" the man looked down at his daughter. It wasn't  
  
Alexa's father. Alexa's father had been an unknown man. nobody knew who he was or where he came from,  
  
he had just been seen leaving the village one night. A tall, pale, muscular looking man. Not someone who  
  
seemed to get out and see the sun much. Another reason Turquoise didn't like her much, the same reason  
  
her father didn't like her much. Turquoise's father, Dampé, was the village leader and a kind young man.   
  
He took in Alexa when her mother died but he favored her sister and ,if had the chance, would use almost  
  
anything against her.  
  
"What is it Turquoise?" He asked hugging her.  
  
"It's Alexa! She just slammed me into a tree and she didn't even touch me!" his eyes widened and he  
  
turned his gaze to the young girl staring at him sadly."I think she's the demon!" Kai gowled and started  
  
muttering to himself  
  
"Bitch.Bitch. Turquoise is a bitch. she tells lies..Stupid wench!Bitch-" he was cut off.  
  
"Alexa is this true?!" Dampé asked solemnly. He may not haved liked her but he didn't want her   
  
shunned from their village, enough people were dead already and she 'was' only four years old."Alexa   
  
answer me now!" he said sternly "Is this true?" Alexa took a second to answer.  
  
"I did do the first thing Turquoise acused me of but not the second."  
  
"what?"  
  
"I'm not a demon! I a human like everyone else!"   
  
"But you didn't touch her yet....hmmm....I'm not sure what to do..." There was a scream from deep  
  
inside the woods. Dampé stopped his thinking.  
  
"Oh gods....Both of you come with me........NOW!!!" the two turned and followed him. So much for  
  
trying to get away. They started to head deeper into the woods then they already were. Kai watched them  
  
for a minute before following. He knew that scream to be Alexa's aunt. No doubt another person had been   
  
attacked and she happened to be there. By the time they reached her Aunt he knew he was right. Her aunt   
  
was crying over the body of her dead daughter. Sora, the two girl's cousin who was about the age of 18,was  
  
lying quite still. She was extremly pale and two holes were punctured in her neck, her eyes were left open   
  
wide and staring. The young village leader leaned over his crying sister. "Ria, tell me what happened." Kai  
  
started playing Jepordy with himself.  
  
"What is a demon attack." he muttered  
  
"I really don't know! It was that demon- It happened so fast!-"the woman broke into a fit of sobs  
  
"ding ding! and who's right? I am!" the young Kai started doing a victory dance. After all it was HIS  
  
imaginary world. none of this was real. It couldn't be. He couldn't touch them and vise versa and they could  
  
definately not hear him. So if it was real they should be able to talk back.  
  
"Turquoise, could you please escort your aunt back?"  
  
"yes daddy I will." Taking her aunt by the arm Turquoise shot a nasty glance at her sister then left.  
  
Alexa shot one back but something in her stomach plumeted and she cluched tightly to her stepdad's shirt.  
  
He looked down at her.  
  
"What is it Alex?" not taking her eyes off one spot in the woods she said  
  
"It's still here." Kai looked to the spot where she was looking. He could see it now too and his heart  
  
beat sped up. It had glowing yellow eyes but that was about all he could see.  
  
"What's here?" she looked up at her elder as if he were stupid.  
  
"The demon! It's right here!" Dampé finally noticed it. It moved quickly and shot off in the direction  
  
of the village. "Everyone get back now! there's no one protecting the village!" eveyone of the men and  
  
women standing there fled back. They didn't want to be left in the woods alone. Alexa was the only one who   
  
stayed and watched them all go leaving only her and Kai there. He tried to figure out what was going on as   
  
she started to dig and he finally realised she was going to do a proper burial. she had no shovels so she  
  
used her hands to dig up the moist ground.  
  
'I may not be able to touch her...but I can help dig up the ground' Kai thought. He went on to his   
  
hands and knees and started digging and very slowly made a hole. That is of course until she realised the  
  
dirt was lifting into the air by itself at which point she looked at Kai. STRAIGHT at him. realising she had  
  
stopped digging he looked at her only to find her looking at him. He jumped. could she see him? No how  
  
could she?  
  
"Wh-who are you?" Ok she could "I mean are you a ghost or a spirit?"  
  
"No!" Kai yealed making her fall back. "Ah-I mean-You-how can you?-uh...." How come she could  
  
suddenly see him when he had failed so many times before to talk to her? someone suddenly called her name  
  
and she turned then looked back at him only to find him gone.  
  
"uhm? where'd he go? hmmm...I guess I just imagined that." Kai scowled  
  
"Why? why do I let oppourtunities slip like that?" Before he could answer himself he noticed   
  
something gold on the ground and picked it up. "What's this?" Suddenly he felt icy cold water filling his   
  
lungs and immense pain. He couldn't breathe. his head was jerked back and he coughed up the water   
  
allowing air to pass through to him. He was then flung across the room. As his back hit the wall he looked   
  
up to his grandfather.   
  
"Where are you going?!" He kicked the little five year old in the stomach causing him to cry out  
  
in pain."It's as if everytime I hurt you you go somewhere else!" Kai smilled to himself and thought  
  
'so maybe she was real.' he looked down to his hand where there lay a beautiful golden ring and  
  
the present day Kai Hiwatari snapped out of his sleep.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kit: THAT sucked!!!!!!  
  
Kai: yes it did.  
  
Kit: T_T I hate you! leave me alone!  
  
Kai: *smiles* OK! *walks away*  
  
Kit: O_o NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *tackles Kai*  
  
Kai: X_X ow.....  
  
Kit: If you stopped doing that you wouldn't have so many bruises.... Ok plz R+R! It really truly sux so I don  
  
expect n e reviews for this one but meh lol ok Ja Ne! 


	2. Seeing her again

Disclaimer: I am A disclaimer! I am stupid, worthless AND pointless. I am used so ppl can't say they own an anime/cartoon/video game/book which is actually quite stupid because everyone knows that already and no one reads me so I'm pretty much fucking pointless and everyone fucking hates me!!!!!!*disclaimer starts crying* I'm so unloved!!!!!*Disclaimer shoots itself*  
  
Kit...uh.....okay?...Hmmmm......when was the last time I updated? Like two months ago!?!?!?!  
  
Kai: uh.... Yea?  
  
Kit: blah O well at least I actually updated so you all know I'm not dead!!!!!! I'm gonna hafta update Breath Of Fire too... T_T I left that one even longer  
  
Kai: and Out of Control  
  
Kit: AND OUT OF CONTROL!!!!! FUCKING SCHOOLWORK!!!!!!! .  
  
Kai: .... *Moves away slowly*  
  
Kit: NO! *lunges at him*  
  
Kai: X_X  
  
Kit: ^_^ My Kai!  
  
Kai: T_T You'd like that wouldn't you?  
  
Kit: YES! And I will update them all very soon.... I've got them all up here *points at head* I'm jest too lazy to put em on paper! ^_^ I'll think I might try doing one at a time....  
  
Kai: Yea that would work!*glares*  
  
Kit:*still ontop of Kai* ^_^U *sweat drop*  
  
~*&@!Embracing Twilight!@&*~  
~Chappy 2~  
  
(~Kai's P.O.V~)  
  
I snapped back to reality breathing heavier then usual and paused to survey my surroundings. It wasn't an extremely big room I was in. there was a bed and a dresser with an attached washroom. My boarding school. I sighed deeply thinking about his dream. So long it had been since I'd last seen her. Ten years at the least. Silently and very carefully I slid out of bed and over to my bag. Inside were two things; a picture from the world tournament last year, somehow it was boring without those morons around, and the golden ring I could now clearly remember her dropping. It had made sense to me at the time. Perfect sense. I had thought it was a dream but I knew for sure now it wasn't. It couldn't be. I had been holding onto that ring since I was young and I had never met Alexa yet I knew she was real and I knew for sure now she was out there and I would find her...the question was how?  
I growled. There was no way I could sleep again now. Instead I put the chain attached to the ring around my neck and walked over to the washroom to have a shower. By the time I was done I realized it was still only 3 in the morning. Rolling my eyes I slid on my normal clothes, instead of a uniform and quietly opened the window. It was lucky for me I was on the first floor it made things easier.... Such as escaping my room at night when I wasn't even supposed to leave the grounds at all. No problem there anyways, there is not one person on this earth that would ever be able to hold me down! I smirked and jumped down then immediately headed for the forest. One place of actual solitude.  
The first thing I noticed out of place as soon as I got to the forest was it was very bright and very easy to see in the dark. I blinked a couple times and checked my watch. Way too early for sunrise.  
"Hssssssssssssssssssssss" I jumped and looked around for whatever made that noise, ready for a fight. I heard it again from above me and looked up. There was a man high up in a tree branch tangled in a huge net. He glared down at me. I just gave a blank look in return.  
"....."  
"You won't take me alive human!" He yelled and tried to get out of the net failing completely. "Shit" he swore quietly. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. He looked so helpless.  
"Alright then" I said with a smirk. He watched very carefully as I took out my blade.  
"H-hey waitaminute! I-I d-didn't m-mean It! W-w-at're you gonna do?!" I laughed again.  
"Not so tough are you now?"  
"SHUTUP!!!" I aimed at the top of the net just above his head and growled.  
"Stop moving!" he stopped moving for one second. Only one.  
"Just so you can kill me?! I don thi- WAAAAA!!!" He came crashing down hitting with a loud thump. "Oooowwwwiiiieeeeee!!!"  
"I could've killed you if I wanted to." I said picking up my blade. "God only knows why I didn't...." A strong hand suddenly grabbed my throat and slammed me against a tree.  
"Haha! Got you now you bloody bast-.....wait you're just a kid!" He didn't realize how strong he was. My head started going dizzy and my vision was blacking. That's when I remembered how I did it before! To find Alexa I'd give into pain. If I wanted to see her again that's what I'd have to do now too. I shut down my whole system and felt the man releasing my neck. I wouldn't have much time. That's when I saw her. Taller, and older but still the same....still as beautiful as before.  
'Not that I like her or anything.' I thought quickly. No way in hell could I like her. She was sitting with two other girls at a kitchen table, most likely in a hotel room. There was a beyblade sitting on the table.  
"Can you believe it!? Beautiful Australia mates! Don't ya jest luv it?!" a girl with long red hair said in and Australian accent.  
"Yea" Alexa said quietly "I can't wait for this tournament to start!"  
"Tournament?" I murmured quietly. "What tournament?" As far as I knew there wasn't any...but the school never did give out much information to us.  
"Still a month away!" the red head said, now in a normal voice. "Sucks don it?"  
"yea....I wonder who we're gonna compete against?"  
"Oh! I heard the Bladebreakers are gonna be there! Isn't that great?! Maybe we'll get to compete! Against the world champions! Won't that be awesome?!" An overly energetic blond yelled.  
"Uh huh?" Alexa said completely ignoring everything.  
"Alexa!"  
  
(~Normal P.O.V~)  
  
Kai strained to hear more but it wasn't working. The image was fading too fast for him to catch any more. As he opened his eyes he was vaguely aware of warmth surrounding him but that was about it. Taking a quick look around he noticed fire crackling in a fireplace and a table with two chairs. As far as he could tell there were no windows. He sat up slowly on what seemed to be a bed, realizing he made a big mistake as soon as he did. A wave of dizziness hit him and he fell back on the pillow groaning and clutching a hand to his head.  
"Hey kid what the hell are you trying to do? Knock yourself out again? Lay down!" The voice was actually familiar this time. A little. Kai kept his eyes closed after what just happened.  
"Where...am I?" he groaned  
"Ah crap don't tell me you lost your memory or anything?!" The voice was starting to panic a bit. Kai smirked and rolled his eyes mentally.  
"I know perfectly well who I am. Who're you?" There was a short pause.  
"I should ask you the same question."  
"I asked first." Kai turned to look at him. This guy had lots of muscles and had to be at least 6 feet tall. He had blond hair with dark black roots growing in and pale skin. The man wore a red muscle shirt and black baggy pants that added to the freakish feeling he gave off and His eyes, fixed into a glare, were a deep red in color. Different from Kai's though. More red...blood red.  
"If I tell you who I am will you tell me who you are?" He asked thinking it over. Kai paused then smirked evilly.  
"Not that I care but meh."  
"Fine......my name's Bryon Miasaki." Kai's eyes widened. That name was familiar. If he was right it was Alexa's last name as well. He could be wrong though. "So what's your name kid?"  
"None of your business!" Kai snapped. Bryon growled dangerously.  
"But you said-"  
"I said meh."  
"Well I assumed-"  
"Assume makes an ass out of you and me." Kai mocked. Bryon's frown faded and he started laughing.  
"Smart kid I see." He laughed "sooooooooo.........." He bent his head down to Kai's level and grinned evilly, long bloody fangs now showing. "you scared yet?" Kai couldn't help but burst out laughing at him. He had finally figured it out.  
"Why in hell should I be scared of you?!" Bryon stopped smiling and watched as Kai forced himself into a sitting position. "I've seen demons much worse then you buddy."  
"Such as..." the vampire asked, now interested.  
"My grandfather." Bryon started laughing again.  
"hmmm..." He paused letting his red eyes look over Kai "I think I've seen you before. Aren't you on one of those Blabbed team thingy's?" Kai smirked.  
"Yea...I was. And it's Beyblade anyways. Where are we?" he asked, changing the subject.  
"My house." The blond replied bluntly.  
"That tells me nothing."  
"I know!" Kai smirked. What a strange attitude for a vampire. "Well." He muttered quietly "I suppose you're wondering why I brought you here. Besides the fact I almost killed you."  
"Personally I don't really care all that much." Kai caught his look. "Continue."  
"Actually I have a question to ask you."  
"And what would that be?" Kai asked with venom dripping from every word.  
"What in bloody hell are you?" Whatever it was Kai expected the question to be, it wasn't that. He paused and looked at the vampire's grim face.  
"What're you talking about?" He rubbed his neck which was now extremely sore from being grabbed.  
"What are you?! You can't be a human because the grip I was using on you is enough to snap a full grown mortal's neck in half. You're a kid and all you got a was a bruise!!!!!"  
"You're point being.....?"  
"Are you gonna answer my question or not?"  
"Um...let me think about that" Kai growled sarcastically "No." The vampire growled and started pacing the room.  
"Why do I even try?" he grumbled. Kai smirked as he tried to stand up.  
"Um...lack of activity?" Bryon walked over and pushed Kai back into a sitting position.  
"Shut up and sit down." Kai glared at him and shifted. "You won't sit still will you kid?"  
"I have a name you know!" He snapped back.  
"woa! Geeze calm down! What's your name then?!" Kai hesitated  
"...Kai." Bryon paused  
"Hiwatari?" he asked  
"yea..."  
"Wasn't you're gramps just put in Jail or something?" Kai stayed silent. "Okay then. We'll stay off that topic for a while k?"  
"What'd you mean a while? I'm leaving."  
"No you're not you don't have you're energy back yet!" Kai ignored him as he stumbled out of the bed and towards the door only to find it locked.  
"Shit." He mumbled quietly. His head was starting to spin as his legs gave out underneath him. Bryon caught him before his head hit the floor.  
"Stupid kid! What're you thinking?!"  
"I have a fucking name!" Kai snapped  
"Yea whatever!" Bryon snapped back at let go of Kai allowing him to fall to the floor with a soft 'thump'. Kai groaned and Bryon offered him a hand up. He ignored him and tried to get up on his own first but when that didn't work he took it. "How'd you get out in the middle of the woods anyways 'KAI'?" Kai glared at him then smirked.  
"I was running away from my school. What else?" he stated obviously then eyed the blond suspiciously. What we're you doing out there? ...In a net...?"  
"I got stuck in a trap left out for a bear."  
"Yea right you liar!" Kai snorted  
"I don't lie!"  
"You don't catch bears in nets moron!"  
"Oh...right." His face dropped a bit "I was being hunted...by the VHA. That's short for vamp-"  
"Don't worry I know what It means." Kai said cutting him off. "But I thought that whole organization was over." The vampire hunting association was something started by some of Voltaire and Boris's followers in hopes that experimentation with vampires could help with that stupid taking over the world crap. The leader had been mysteriously killed 50 years ago. Long before Kai and even his father were born and that was when it supposedly stopped.  
"A guy called Stiles started it up again but even though he's hunting all vampires it seems like he's looking for something specific. I don't know what though."  
"Something specific huh?"  
"Duh! I just said that!" Kai rolled his eyes and walked to the door  
"I can keep an eye out for you okay? Until then I need to get going. I heard there's a tournament coming up in Australia and I want to find out more information." Bryon walked over to a drawer and handed him a flyer and plane ticket.  
"What's this?" Kai asked him.  
"The flyer's for the tournament and that's a ticket to Australia."  
"Yes but how did you get it?"  
"I'm going to Australia cause I want to go to Australia cause...um...never mind. Anyways they gave me a daytime ticket and I'd rather be going by night. If you get what I mean."  
"Yea I get it" Kai said with a smirk. "I'll pay you back for this."  
"Okay but you have to wait until I think of something for you to pay me back with or whatever." He walked over and unlocked the door. "Where're you headed now?"  
"Japan. I'm gonna meet up with my team then head over to Australia."  
"So I will see you again then and by then I'll have thought of...something." Kai smirked.  
"See you later then."  
"Bye Kai-kun!"  
"Kai-kun?" Kai laughed "Alright then! See you Bryon-kun!" With that Kai opened the door and out into the rising daylight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kit: That was a weak chapter T_T  
  
Kai: we agree for once....GET OFF ME!!!!!  
  
Kit: *has been on Kai for and hour now* Mine!  
  
Kai:*glares* Leave me alone!  
  
Kit: nooooooooooo  
  
Anga: *comes and saves Kai*  
  
Kai: Thank you  
  
Anga: *disappears*  
  
Kit: *glomps Kai*  
  
Kai: X_X erk.  
  
Kit: my next chappie be up soon kk? I get the other ones up soon too! 


	3. Stupid window!

Disclaimer: ME DON'T OWN NUTTIN!

Kit: (has finally let go of Kai and is hiding behind the couch wearing a camouflage suit and helmet and holding an AK 47)

Kai: what the hell are you doing?

Kit: (pulls Kai down and sticks an army hat on him) shhhhhhhhhhh.............

Kai: but wh-

Kit: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (whispering)Must hide....they're after me!

Kai: who-

Kit: SHHHH! T.T

Kai: fine...(whispering) who's after you?

Kit: (points) them!

(army of chibi Reis go marching by)

Kai: O.O holy sh-

Kit: SHIN!

Kai: -.-(sweatdrop) what the Fu-

Kit: Fudgeo!!!!

Kai: Screw you!

Kit: (smiles evilly)do you want to?

Kai: O.O NO!!! What the hel-

Kit: HELLO! -

Kai: -Hell is wrong with you?!?! T.T

Kit: (sigh) Oh so many things...(blinks)

Chibi Reis: (blink at Kit and Kai)

Kit: Shiznit!!! O,O! I have a gun!!!!

Chibis: (hold up pokers and run at Kit)

Kit: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH(drops gun and runs)

Kai: -.-feels a poke and looks down

Chibi Rei: (blink)

Kai: (glare)

Chibi Rei: (squeaks and runs away)

Kai: where did those things come from?

Kit: I DIDN'T UPDATE FAST ENOUGH!!!!!!!! NOW THEY'RE GONNA KILL ME!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Kai: ......right....................(rolls eyes)

Chibi Rei's: (evil squeaky laughter) Mahahahahahhahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!

&!Embracing Twilight!&  
!Chappy 3! 

"Go Dranzer!!!" Kai was now practicing with his bitbeast for the upcoming match in Australia. Currently He was standing in Tyson's backyard with Rei and was, to say the least, pissed. It had been a surprise to all of them to see Kai show up after having no idea where he'd been for the past while, but they were all happy about his return. Until he started their training that is. At the moment Max and Tyson were finishing off the laps around the dojo that Kai and Rei had finished over twenty minutes ago. This being part of the reason for Kai's mood. The other part...

"Hey guys I'm back!!"

...was Hilary.

"Are you two STILL doing those laps?! I left to eat dinner over an hour ago!! What are you doing?! WALKING?! How many have you done since then anyways?!" No, her yelling wasn't just one of the reasons actually. It was the main reason for his foul mood, and if she didn't shut up soon it looked like they were going to have roast Hilary for supper.

"Why don't you try doing them?!" Tyson shot back, finally collapsing at the foot of the dish. Max was next, dropping down beside Tyson, panting. Both Kai and Rei had run the laps no problem; it had only taken them twenty minutes to do in the first place. What pissed Kai off was that they had lapped Tyson and Max about ten times each. "It's....not my.....fault Kai's such...a...slave.....driver!"

"Twenty five laps is NOT that much Tyson!" Kai snapped back. "If you had paced yourself at the beginning instead of wasting all your energy you would've gotten it done faster!"

"You...Never said....that!!!"

"Actually," Max took a gulp of breath and held his side "he did."

"Next Time listen Tyson!" Hilary butted in "You're so LAZY!!!!" Tyson glared at her and struggled to his feet.

"SHUT UP HILARY I'M SICK OF LISTENING TO YOU LECTURING ME!!!!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO SHUTUP YOU FAT PIG!!"

"I RESENT THAT!" And so started yet another fight between Tyson and Hilary.

(Kai P.O.V)

Will those two ever shut up?! They've been fighting for ten minutes now! They probably don't even know what they're fighting about anymore!

Rei sighs beside me and I can see he's trying to hold back laughter. At the same time though he seems frustrated. I don't really blame him. Max looks like he doesn't know what to think. He's half caught up on defending Tyson but at the same time he doesn't want to interfere and get both mad at him. He looks a bit annoyed to, I'm not sure if it's at not knowing what to do or them. Probably the later. Actually I kinda wish he would stop them. Now I'm starting to wish Kenny was here too. Feh. Stupid vacation or whatever it is. He'd break it up I know he would.

The Chinese blader looks at me and motions at the door. I nod and we both head inside leaving a confused Max and the squabbling pair behind us. The second we close the door Rei speaks out exactly what I was thinking.

"Thank god! I don't think I could have listened to that much longer!" I nod in agreement and wander into the kitchen to get a glass of water. "You packed yet?" Rei asks me. Oh yeah the flight is tomorrow isn't it? My stomach drops. I hate flights. I hate being up in the air. I hate heights. I can sit there and act like I don't care but I'm always so relived once we touch the ground. Actually I'm not even sure why I'm afraid of them anymore. I blink and realize Rei's still looking at me, expecting an answer.

"Yea, I'm done." He smiles.

"You we're out of it there for a second." I turn away and set my now empty glass down on the counter.

"Hn." His smile falters.

"Kai?" I look at him. "You don't have to be like that you know." I blink.

"Like what?"

"You don't have to act so quiet around me and the others, we're your friends you know." Oh god not a friendship speech please. "What I mean is you can be a bit more open with us... I mean you can trust us you know. " Yea I know that. But it's still for the best if I don't. You can't really trust anybody nowadays can you? Okay I sound paranoid.

Rei's looking at me expectantly.

"I...just forget it Rei." With that I turn to leave the room.

"Why can't you trust us Kai? We're your friends we trust you." I ignore the comment and continue on to the backyard. I really need some fresh air.

(Normal POV)

The bladebreakers and Hilary sat on the plane waiting for lift off. For once Hilary and Tyson weren't fighting. Hilary was reading some teen fashion magazine while Tyson glared between her and the window, occasionally glancing at the contents of Hilary's book. Max was bouncing in his seat excitedly, eyes darting all over the place and Rei was calmly listening to music with his eyes shut, most likely meditating. As for Kai...well...he was nervous as hell.

The slate haired blader had made the stupid mistake of looking out the window he was sitting next to. The plane hadn't taken off just yet and it was already too high for him. He was beginning to feel sick as a cold chill went up his spine. Right now he seriously wanted to get off this plane. Rei seemed to notice something wrong and opened his eyes to look at Kai who was shaking slightly.

"You okay?" he whispered inquiringly. Kai blinked not noticing someone had been watching him and shook his head quickly, too nervous to speak. Rei took his headphones off and looked at the others, who obviously weren't paying attention, then back at Kai. "What's wrong?" he asked in a worried tone. Deep breath. Kai bit his lip and pulled his knees up to his chest to hide his face. Thankfully the seats were wide enough to do this.

"It's nothing." He was feeling a little bit better in this position, then he'd think about how far the ground was and start to feel sick all over again.

"It's obviously something." The Chinese blader pointed out. Kai shook as another wave of nausea swept over him and moaned softly. Rei was right, it wasn't nothing. This was going to be such a long flight.

"Rei," he whispered "Will you switch seats with me please?" He asked hopefully. It was a bit muffled but the message was clear. Rei blinked and whispered a quiet okay when he realized Kai couldn't see him nod. After that the plane got up in the air and Kai started feeling a lot better. He was trying his hardest to keep his mind off the window and how high up they happened to be at the moment. He pulled out his headphones and let his mind drown in the music. Something didn't feel right however. Something was going on and he had a feeling he was soon going to find out exactly what that was be it a good thing or not. For now just close your eyes and listen to the music.... Stupid window.

Kit: Yea okay that didn't turn out very well now did it? Kai was OOC in this! dammit what'd I do that for? Okay there will be more action in the next chapter but I needed to get this one out of the way for now. I'm not very inspired and I've been thinking a lot about my other fic. I want to update it since I haven't done that for a long time but I'm stuck for Ideas and its pissing me off! !!!! Stupid writers block! . WHY WON'T IT GO AWAY?!?!(sighs) HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!

(Chibis are leaving)

Kai: I don't think they want to kill you anymore

Kit: (YAY! hugs Kai)

Kai: -.-erg....

Kit: ...wait....why?!

Chibi: you updated!....but if you don't we'll be back!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA (cough cough)

Kit: O.O......

Kai: ...

Chibi: well ... uhh......bye...(leaves)

Kit: that was unexpected...oh well n e ways I'll only update if I get reviews! Thank you my reviewers! And srry bout this! More action next chappie!

#Ja Ne#


	4. Encounters

Disclaimer: Kit doesn't own anything plain and simple.

Kit: …..wait……. back in chapter 2 disclaimer shot itself…. Why are you back? T.T

Disclaimer: I didn't shoot myself! You shot mweh-

Kit: (covers disclaimers mouth) damnit……

!&

Kit: (is stuck in a huge pot with Kai while little Chibis are doing a tribal dance around them)

Kai: Why did you drag ME into this to?

Kit: (over dramatically) because we must face everything TOGETHER!

Kai: righhhttt……. (Sweatdrop)

Kit: (tries to glomp Kai but slips deeper into the pot) Hey…. I'M UPDATING! LET ME GOOO NOW!

Chibis: (pause, look at each other then keep dancing)

Kit: I know I have no excuse this time! IT TOOK ME A MONTH TO FINISH THIS DAMNIT! . !

Kai: (stares at her) it took a MONTH?

Kit: yes….

Kai: to do THIS?

Kit: yes. -.-

Kai: (sighs) you've lost the writers touch…

Kit: nooooooooooooo (sob)

**&! Embracing Twilight !&  
!Chappy 4!**

Kai groaned and leaned against the wall just outside the airport. From here he could see the bus that would be taking them to their hotel and as usual Tyson was being extremely slow and holding up everyone else. Truthfully at the moment Kai didn't really care; he was just happy to be back on the ground. He watched as another plane flew over head and felt his stomach clutch. Scratch the first thought. He wanted out of here now!

"Move it Tyson!" He snapped in annoyance.

"You know if you helped with this luggage I'd move faster!" Tyson whined back as he pushed his way outside. Max, Rei and Hilary soon followed carrying some of Tyson's luggage.

"What did you put in here Tyson!" Max panted as he threw it to the ground and collapsed beside it. "It weighs a ton!"

"Only what I need!" Tyson pouted.

"You don't need your whole bedroom Tyson we're not gonna be here that long!" Rei groaned as he fell next to Max on the ground.

"See, that's why I'm not helping you." Kai said as he looked between the two bladers. "It's not like you couldn't use the exercise anyways…"

"And what's that supposed to mean!" Tyson yelled; taken aback. Kai was about to respond when Tyson was suddenly hit in the back of the head by a suitcase and knocked over.

"You're not THAT stupid! FIGURE IT OUT!" Hilary screeched at him as she once again picked up the suitcase she had conveniently… 'dropped' on Tyson.

"OW! And what was that for!" Tyson turned around and blushed realizing he could see right up Hilary's skirt.

"YOU PERVERT TYSON!" She had noticed this too apparently. The suitcase was once again slammed into Tyson's head. "CARRY YOUR OWN THINGS!" Hilary then stormed off towards the bus.

"What's her problem?" Tyson grumbled as he moved the suitcase away from his face. He looked up at Kai who he was glad to see WASN'T wearing a skirt. "Kai would you-?" Tyson stopped his sentence abruptly when he noticed the death glare Kai was giving him. "Well someone's not a happy camper this morning." He said in a baby voice. Max and Rei rolled their eyes and stood up. Kai's eyes narrowed.

"Pick up your things" Kai said in a slow menacing voice. "Then get on the god damn bus. We are leaving NOW!" now any person with half a brain could plainly see that in a moment like this you don't make any attempts to defy Kai lest you piss him off more…but this is Tyson… not someone with half a brain.

"You can't boss me around!" Tyson yelled once he came out of his initial shock. Kai turned to face him once again with his eyes flashing dangerously. He took a deep breath then turned to Max and Rei who were watching their friends nervously.

"You two could use the exercise too." He told them calmly. "When we get to the hotel we're training until dinner." Next he turned to Tyson who was laughing. "That means you too fatty." He snapped. An evil smirk crossed his face. "Actually you can skip dinner."

"No…" Tyson said slowly. Max looked confused as Rei covered his ears. "No." Kai put his hands to his forehead and rubbed his temples. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tyson screamed to the sky at the top of his lungs as he dramatically dropped to his knees. While Tyson was screaming Kai noticed everyone in the vicinity had turned to watch them curiously. Max, just getting out of his shock threw his hand over Tyson's mouth to muffle the scream. Kai sighed. Now that his little outburst was over with maybe they could get some peace and quiet.

"TYSON WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO EMBARRASS US!"

Well that was short lived…

Hilary came storming towards them from the bus, grabbed Tyson by the ear and started dragging him back. "I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW IGNORANT YOU ARE!" Kai sighed and picked up Tyson's two remaining suitcases that he had dropped when Hilary grabbed him. Kai then started walking toward the bus with Max and Rei following him. Tyson would pay for this later. Until then; good riddance evil airport.

(Rei's P.O.V)

_Dear Mariah,_

_Well we finally made it to the hotel and in one piece too! I was hoping we would get here before nightfall so you would get my e-mail tonight but I suppose it doesn't matter too much. You'll read it tomorrow morning. At least we didn't have any more fights between Tyson and Hilary on the way here and I actually got some rest on the bus. You know how I have trouble sleeping on planes. Kai's still acting slightly strange and I think he might be hiding something from all of us but you know what Kai's like. You really never can tell with him. Up until a few hours ago I didn't even know he was afraid of heights… don't tell any of the others that. I don't need Kai mad at me. How are they all doing anyways? Right now Tyson's of raiding the kitchen and Hilary and Max are probably with him. Kai went out for a walk… I think. It's amazing that we have a whole week to tour around before the tournament and Tyson's probably going to spend half that time in the kitchen. I hear someone banging at the door so I have to go. I'll make sure to get you a souvenir! _

_Rei _

I finished of the letter and ran off to get the door. They were hitting it awfully loudly right now. I opened it up and Tyson burst through the door.

"REI!" he yelled jumping on me. I just stared at him then looked at Hilary and Max who were just coming through the doorway. Hilary looking at Tyson aggravated and Max looking excited.

"What did he eat down there?" I asked trying to hide a smile.

"Everything." Hilary groaned. "I'm not going anywhere with you any more Tyson!" she snapped, glaring at him.

"You gotta come down there!" Tyson yelled, ignoring Hilary's comment. It's so awesome! You should see all the food!"

"And people!" Max piped up.

"And snacks!"

"And they're even doing fireworks!"

"And the FOOD!"

"Shut up about the food!" Hilary yelled at Tyson.

"But there's so much of it!" Tyson beamed with stars in his eyes. "It's my heaven!"

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" I asked confused. Hilary smiled at me.

"They're having a banquet for the bladers participating in the tournament. There are loads of competitors all over the hotel and they're all down there right now. There's even a dish set up if people want to practice. It's really neat!"

"Neat!" Tyson yelled at her "It's AMAZING! REI YOU HAVE TO COME SEE!" I grinned. Now I was excited. Then I remembered.

"What about Kai?" I asked.

"What ABOUT Kai!"

"Tyson!" Hilary snapped. "Yeah where is he?"

"I think he went out for a walk or something." I replied.

"Sourpuss'll be fine! When he comes back he'll notice what's going on! You can't miss all that food!" Tyson said with a grin.

"You mean YOU can't miss all that food!" Max laughed. "But Tyson's right. Kai will notice when he comes back in. Somehow I don't think he'd come even if he was here anyways."

"See Maxi's got the right idea! So let's go!" Tyson ran out the door. "MY FOOD AWAITS ME!" Hilary groaned and ran after him and Max turned to me with a smile on his face.

"Come on Rei! It'll be fun!" I hesitated then walked outside, locking the door behind me.

'I hope Kai has a key.' I thought 'I wonder where he went off to anyways...'

(Normal P.O.V)

Kai wandered down the streets quietly pushing past people who were for some reason or another out there this late. He was glad they were now away from the airport but he didn't want to be at the hotel either. Something was just keeping him away from it right now.

He gave a soft sigh and thought about Alexa. She was part of the whole reason he had come here and he had no clue where she was. Hopefully he would at LEAST see her at the stadium. Maybe even battle her. Somehow he had a feeling that unless he found her soon it wasn't going to be easy winning a match against anyone.

There was a noise from his side. Kai turned quickly to find he was standing in front of a hospital. He looked around for the noise but found nothing there. He shrugged it off and kept walking. There was no one else around… probably just a cat or something.

As Kai began to walk again he felt a hand suddenly grab him and pull him into an alley next to the building. As he struggled to move away one of the arms wrapped around his waist pinning his arms to his side and the other one slid up to wrap around his neck. The other person pulled him closer to his chest and brought a hand up to cover Kai's mouth.

"Hey there" Now Kai definitely knew this was a man. What the hell did he want? Was he mugging him or something? God damnit he was strong… and that voice sounded familiar… wait.

"Bymphn!" Argh! 'Let me talk you stupid bastard!' There was a pause as the man lent closer.

"You look kind of familiar…" Kai growled at him in annoyance then bit down on his hand. "Owww!" The man pulled his hand back with a pout.

"Bryon!" Kai snapped. There was another short pause.

"Kai?" He spun around to face the vampire with a death glare. Bryon didn't seem to catch it "KAI!" he yelled happily. Kai sighed.

"You're not being a very good vampire if you were going to let me get away that easily." Bryon pouted again

"Well I don't like fidgety meals."

"Nice excuse."

"It's not an excuse it's true!"

"So you we're just going to let me run out onto the middle of the street and start yelling that I was being mugged?"

"…"

"Yeah I thought so." Bryon growled at him then sighed.

"What're you doing out here this late anyways Kai-kun?" Kai leant up against the wall opposite of him rubbing his jaw. Bryon really did need to be careful with the amount of force he used on humans.

"I was just taking a walk. I needed to be away from my team. And why are you out here?" Bryon grinned, showing off his fangs.

"It's obvious isn't it?"

"Near a hospital?" The blond shrugged.

"There aren't many people walking around here so I have less of a chance of being caught and if no people come by I can always sneak into the hospital and steal some blood." Bryon caught the weird look on Kai's face. "I wouldn't actually kill anyone so I could eat; I just have to get blood from a different source. Those donations to the hospital often work nicely." The crimson eyed boy nodded slowly then looked up at one of the hospital windows.

"So you haven't eaten yet."

"No." Bryon sighed "looks like its option two then." Kai turned to leave.

"I won't interrupt then. See you later." A hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Kai?" Bryon asked. The young blader turned to look at him again. "I need you to do me a huge favor." Kai hesitated.

"What kind of favor?" Bryon's face turned serious as he looked in his pocket for something then pulled out a picture and handed it to Kai. It was a photo three girls next to an ice cream stand laughing and looking completely oblivious that the picture was being taken. The blonde in the picture was ducking as the redhead; whose face had been covered with ice cream tried to make a swing at her. The girl in the middle was laughing at the both of them. She was the one who caught Kai's eye. 'Alexa' he thought. 'Why does Bryon have a picture of her?' Bryon lent over and pointed at the blue eyed girl with a grim look on his face.

"I think I figured out what Stiles is after."

!&

Kit: (still tied up in a pot) Well at least this chapter turned out better then the other one! ...I think...

(Chibis are once again leaving)

Kai: Let us out of this pot! (death glare)

Chibi: Figure a way out yourself! It's our lunch break!

Kit: Chibis have lunch breaks?

Chibi: Duh! (leaves)

Kai: (growls)

Kit: Well look at it this way Kai at least we're warm and toasty together

Kai: (somehow manages to cut the ropes and runs away)

Kit: Noooooooooo Kai! Come back here! ARGH! FINE! >. I'll work on the next chapter without you then. (pause) KAI!


End file.
